Controlled radical polymerization (hereinafter CRP), including single-electron transfer living radical polymerization (hereinafter SET-LRP) and atom transfer living polymerization (hereinafter ATRP), is a process which produces various polymer products, in high yield, with functional, non-terminated ends, with high molecular weights, and with a low polydispersity index. Thus, CRP has been employed to design a variety of polymer products. However, these polymer products typically produced through CRP resulted in curable products with functional groups at their terminal ends.
Known CRP polymers have cure speed limitations, as well as shear modulus values which are less than desirable for many applications. Moreover, these CRP polymers have less ability to be tailored for applications requiring flexibility, thermal resistance, fluid resistance and other desirable physical and chemical properties. Thus, there exists a need for a CRP polymer with increased functionality for curing which can lead to enhanced flexibility, thermal resistance, fluid resistance, modulus shear and strength as compared to known CRP polymers.